Lucina/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Intro Cutscene * "By Father's sword, and my own hands... I will save our future!" (Normal) * "With every foe we have the heart to face... we take back our future!" ("Marth") Start of battle lines * “Must we really fight?” Taunt * "I will not be bested!" Switching to Character * "It's my turn!" Ally Assist * (being healed) "I knew you'd be the one to save me!" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "I challenge my fate!" Strike * "Hope will never die!" * "Don't let your guard down!" Dual Strike Lines (neutral) As Vanguard * "Can we really change our fate?" * "We'll carve our way forward!" (A-support) As Support * "" * "Make them scramble!" (A-support) Dual Strike Lines (special) With Lianna With Lianna as Vanguard * Lucina: "Let's change the future together!" * Lianna: "Roger that!" With Lianna as Support * Lianna: "You ready, Lucina?" * Lucina: "Always! Let's strike!" With Chrom With Chrom as Vanguard * Lucina: "Father, let's challenge our fate!" * Chrom: "We can do this, I know it! With Chrom as Vanguard (A) * Lucina: "Let's take this one together, Father!" * Chrom: "Our family bond is stronger than steel!" With Chrom as Support * Chrom: "Lucina, we fight together." * Lucina: "I'm with you, Father." With Chrom as Support 2 * Chrom: "Let's end this, together." * Lucina: "Let's show them our bond." With Robin With Robin as Vanguard * Lucina: "Our bond spans time itself." * Robin: "No one can stop us!" With Robin as Support * Robin: "This is for Chrom!" * Lucina: "We can do it together!" With Robin as Support (A+ Support) * Robin: "Are you with me, Lucina?" * Lucina: "We will not fall." With Marth With Marth as Vanguard * Lucina: "After you, Prince Marth!" * Marth: "Watch closely, Lucina!" With Marth as Vanguard (A+ Support) * Lucina: '''"Give me the strength of the Hero-King!" * '''Marth: "It's yours to use!" With Marth as Support * Marth: '"Attack with me, Lucina!" * '''Lucina: '"A chance to fight alongside the Hero-King?" With Marth as Support (A+ Support) * 'Marth: '"Witness the strength of legends!" * 'Lucina: '"We can change any fate!" With Caeda With Caeda as Vanguard * '''Lucina: "I need some help here, Caeda!" * Caeda: "Then you can have it." With Caeda as Support * Caeda: "'''Can you help me out, Lucina?" * '''Lucina: "I would be glad to, Caeda!" With Lyn With Lyn as Vanguard * Lucina: "Let's go, Lyn!" * Lyn: "We'll show them what we're made of!" With Lyn as Support * Lyn: "'''Let's finish this quick, Lucina." * '''Lucina: "One strike is all it takes." With Oboro With Oboro as Vanguard * Lucina: "After this, I'll show you my stylish clothes!" * Oboro: "Eh he, if you insist..." With Oboro as Support * Oboro: "'''Ready to strike, Princess Lucina?" * '''Lucina: "Show me the strength of a tailor's daughter." With Tiki With Tiki as Vanguard * Lucina: "Let's do this together, Tiki." * Tiki: "I'll try my best, Lucina" With Tiki as Support * Tiki: "'''Lucina, will you help me out?" * '''Lucina: "Anything for you, Tiki." During Battle Praise From Robin * Robin: "Chrom was right, Lucina! Your swordplay is unparalleled." Level Up * "Good. I must stay this course." * "I can not settled for just this." Class Change Line * "Perhaps change is my best hope" Enemy KO Lines * "Target down! I'm moving on!" * "I've defeated the enemy commander!" * "That was a strong one. But let move on to the next!" * "I'll keep fighting until I save are future!" Defeating Lianna * "Maybe we could spar off the battlefield sometime. Just for fun." Defeating Corrin * "That was a hard-earned victory. You're a strong one, Corrin." Defeating Marth * "Thank you Marth. It was an honor to fight you." Low Health * (in trouble) "This... Doesn't look good... Can't do it alone..." * (in peril) "" Death Lines * "I'm not destined to die here. I need to retreat for now." (Normal) * "I'm sorry, but... I must retreat." ("Marth") * "It seemed my strength is never quite enough." (Normal) Game Over Line * “We lost? If only I was stronger...” Victory Lines * "One day I will match him... For now, I do my best!" (Normal) * "" ("Marth") Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Quote Category:Game Script